The present invention relates to an applicator for a sheet material, particularly to a bandage applicator allowing the comfortable and precise placement of the bandage by a person alone.
At the present time, bandages are applied by hand, thus making it necessary to unroll the bandage with the fingers as the bandage roll is passed around the area to be protected.
This is inconvenient and inappropriate, particularly in the application of bandages by the patient, especially when there is a deficiency in dexterity of the fingers, with the additional problem that, even in the case of experienced personnel, it is difficult to achieve a homogeneous level of tension in the bandage.
According to the present invention, there is provided a sheet material applicator comprising a cylindrical body rotatable within a housing, the housing forming a handle for the applicator, and means at one end of the cylindrical body for mounting a roll of the sheet material.
In a preferred embodiment, the sheet material applicator is a bandage applicator.
The bandage applicator in the present invention alleviates the problems described in a simple manner as it allows the bandage to be applied, even by the patient himself or herself, quickly, easily and flexibly, without requiring the bandage to be unrolled with the fingers while the bandage is being applied. In addition, it has certain devices to ensure the optimal regulation of the tension in the unwinding of the bandage.
In accordance with the present invention, the applicator comprises a main cylindrical body, preferably open at one of its ends, presenting two peripheral projections and certain means for attachment, at its non-open end, intended for the placement of a tubular part. On the periphery of the latter, the end of the bandage is attached and the bandage is wound around the tubular part. The said part may be made of a single segment or in various segments.
The tubular part may be placed by inserting it through either end of the applicator, thus making it possible for the same to turn and the bandage to be unwound under the most favorable circumstances, even if the user changes hands or the direction in which the bandage is unwinding.
The means of attachment mentioned above are made in such a way as to make the movement of the main part and the tubular part interlocked and turning at the same time. The said means of attachment are preferably made from a cylindrical portion sticking out from the main part at its non-open end, into which some longitudinal slots are made on the sides, intended for the insertion by means of grooving and tonguing of certain internal ridges present on the inside of the tubular part.
On one of the projections of the main body, two half-casings are inserted by means of grooving and tonguing to act as the handle of the applicator, so that by holding the same by means of the handle it is possible for the main body and the tubular part to turn and for the bandage to unwind.
The other projection comprises a braking area for stopping the movement of the bandage as it unwinds, preventing or slowing down this movement by means of pressure on this area with a finger or any other mechanical element, preferably presenting this are certain small studs so as to enhance this braking function.